Kau Selalu Dihatiku
by Kang Seulla
Summary: <html><head></head>chapter 3 apdet-End. "Ino, cepat bangun. Buktikan kalau omongan dokter itu salah. Ayo cepat bangun." "Ino, Ino, bangun Ino. Kau bercanda kan? Hei Ino ini tidak lucu. Hei bangun Ino. Ino!" "Apa kabar Sasuke?" "Baik. Kau?". Gomen telat ...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Kau Selalu di Hatiku

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre ® Friendship, Angst, Romance

Pairing ® GaaIno slight SasuIno

Warning ® OOC,alay,gak bermutu,Don't like Don't read

Happy Reading

"Hei Ino. Cepat kesini." Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata berwarna jadenya yang memiliki tato 'ai' didahinya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan berseru,

"Iya tunggu Gaara. Aku tunggu Sasuke-kun dulu." Jawab Ino. Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang selalu dikuncir kuda dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Gadis yang memiliki mata aquamarine yang indah bagaikan laut yang dapat meneduhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Gaara yang mendengar jawaban Ino hanya terdiam merasakan sakit yang teramat dihatinya. Gaara sudah lama menyukai Ino dan selalu berusaha untuk menjaga gadis itu. Tapi dia kalah cepat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke adalah pacar Ino. Gaara, Ino dan Sasuke adalah sahabat yang sudah lama. Sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku SD, disanalah mereka bertemu dan menjalin persahabatan. Hingga sekarang mereka duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMP. Perasaan cinta tersebut timbuk ketika mereka duduk dibangku kelas 6 SD. Gaara mulai menunjukkan betapa sayangnya dia dengan Ino tapi Ino menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Lalu Ino yang menyukai Sasuke dan perasaannya terbalas karena Sasuke juga menyukai Ino. Disitu lah hati Gaara hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi dia tidak mau terlihat begitu lemah didepan Ino dan tidak selalu terlihat tegar padahal dalam hatinya sudah sangat hancur.

Dulu Gaara pernah berusaha untuk menyerah. Tapi bukannya menyerah dia malah semakin berusaha mendapatkan hati seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dia mencoba membunuh dan melupakan baying-bayang Ino. Tapi tetap tidak bisa karena Ino selalu ada disampingnya. Dan dia juga tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Ino. Gaara selalu kalah dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa daya dia, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya dan persahabatan yang sudah mereka bangun sejak kecil harus terpisah hanya karena perasaannya.

"Hey Gaara, kenapa melamun? Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah disini dari tadi dan kita juga membawa makanan yang banyak. Ayo makan." Suara ceria Ino membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

"Eh, maaf deh. Mana makanannya? Aku lapar nih"kata Gaara yang berpura-pura senang.

"Dasar kau ini. Pikiran mu hanya makan saja. Ini bagian untuk mu. Dan jangan melamun lagi. Nanti kau kenap-napa lagi."

"Makasih makanannya dan nasihatnya sensei. Hehe."

"Kalian ini berantem mulu. Ayo makan sekarang aku juga sudah lapar nih. Mana bagian untukku Ino?" Kata Sasuke yang menghentikan perkelahian kecil Gaara dan Ino.

"Kami tidak berkelahi kok Sasuke. Kita hanya bercanda doang. Iya kan Ino?"

"Ya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara Sasuke-kun. Kita Cuma bercanda."

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Gaara dan Sasuke selalu bersikap hangat kepada Ino. Tapi jika dengan orang lain, mereka pasti akan bersikap dingin. Tak peduli siapa dia, mereka akan sangat bersikap dingin. Beruntungnya Ino dapat merasakan kehangatan dari kedua orang itu.

Kini mereka makan makanan yang dibeli oleh Sasuke dalam diam. Biasanya jika mereka bersama aka nada pembicaraan heboh yang terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa mereka pada diam dengan pikirannya amsing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Hei, sebentar lagi sebentar lagi kita akan lulus SMP kan? Kalian jika lulus ingin masuk SMA mana?"

"Iya juga. Kalian ingin masuk mana? Aku sih inginnya bareng sama kalian lagi." Kata Ino.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku juga ingin kita bersama lagi." Kata Gaara.

"Ya, aku juga." Gumam Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke memiliki rahasia yang tidak mau kedua sahabatnya tahu. Tapi diam-diam Gaara melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ujian pun tiba, seluruh anak kelas 3 SMP sedang berusaha untuk mendapat nilai yang sempurna dan lulus. Kegiatan ini juga dilaksanakan oleh Gaara-Ino-Sasuke. Disekolah mereka telah dilengkapi oleh kamera CCTV, jadi tidak ada murid yang berani menyontek. Jika ada yang menyontek dan ketahuan, tidak tanggung-tanggung dia akan dikeluarkan sebagai peserta ujian. Maka dari itu semua murid terlihat sangat serius dan guru yang mengawas tinggal santai saja.

~Skip Time~

Hari yang mendebarkan pun tiba. Seluruh anak kelas 3 SMP pasti jantungnya kini sedang berdebar-debar. Dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari pengumuman hasil ujian. Gaara, Ino, dan Sasuke yang juga sedang menuggu hasil dari nilai ujian mereka. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tegang menuggu nama mereka disebut oleh kepala sekolah yang menyebutkan nama sepuluh besar nilai tertinggi di sekolah mereka.

"Berikut adalah nilai-nilai dan nama sepuluh besar hasil ujian dari Konoha Junior High School." Kata kepala sekolah Tsunade. "Peringkat pertama dari Nara Shikamaru dengan nilai 39,80. Kedua Uchiha Sasuke dengan nilai 39,00. Ketiga Sabaku Gaara dengan nilai 38,85. Keempat Hyuuga Neji dengan nilai 38,00. Kelima Aburame Shino dengan nilai 37,90. Keenam Haruno Sakura dengan nilai 37,85. Yang ketujuh Yamanaka Ino dengan nilai 37,80. Kedelapan Hyuuga Hinata dengan nilai 37,50. Kesembilan Ten-ten dengan nilai 36,90. Dan peringkat sepuluh didapat oleh dua orang yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba dengan nilai 36,50. Bagi yang tidak dipanggil namanya harap melihat di papan pengumuman didepan kelas masing-masing. Baiklah, segitu saja yang saya sampaikan. Terima Kasih." Ucap sang kepala sekolah seksi Tsunade.

Bagaimana reaksi anak yang dapat peringkat sepuluh besar itu? Mari kita lihat ekspresi kesebelas anak yang mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar. Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji tetap dengan wajah stoic mereka. Shino tetap sibuk dengan serangga-serangganya. Sakura dan Ino saling adu mulut. Hinata hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Ten-ten terlonjak senang. Naruto dan Kiba juga saling adu mulut. Begitulah ekspresi dari kesebelas anak-anak itu.

~Dikelas~

"Hei Ino nanti kau ingin masuk SMA mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm… aku sih maunya di Konoha High School biar tidak asing lagi. Hehe." Jawab Ino.

"Wah sama dong, aku juga ingin masuk kesana. Semoga nanti kita sekelas lagi ya."

"Iya tuh benar."

"Aku juga mau masuk kesana." Timpal Naruto dan Ten-ten tiba-tiba.

"Eh… Ten-ten, Naruto kalian ini bikin kaget aja." Kata Ino.

"Tahu. Kalian ini menguping ya?" Sakura berucap sambil melotot.

"Hehehe… lagian kalian bicaranya besar-besar kan aku jadi dengar." Kata Ten-ten sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya. Benar kata Ten-ten." Ucap Naruto cengengesan.

"Huh ya sudahlah," kata Sakura "Eh Gaara, Sasuke. Sini." Teriak Sakura. "Kalian nanti mau masuk SMA mana?" Tanya Sakura ketika Gaara dan Sasuke sudah ada didekat mereka.

"Pasti mereka berdua sama dengan Ino. Mereka kan tidak bisa dipisahkan." Timpal Naruto. Ten-ten menggangguk.

"Ya. Aku akan masuk SMA yang sama dengan Ino dan Sasuke. Iya kan Ino?" Jawab Gaara.

"Iya.." Jawab Ino singkat. Entah kenapa dia terlihat berbeda sejak pengumuman tadi.

"Kalau kau Teme? Memangnya kau tidak satu sekolah dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya Sasuke. Kok kau diam saja dari tadi? Kau nanti masuk SMA mana?" Sakura bertanya dengan tampang bingung."

"Aku pasti satu sekolah dengan Ino dan Gaara." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Benar Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ya pasti." Jawab Sasuke lirih dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Semuanya bercanda-canda dengan riang dengan tambahan teman-teman mereka yang baru saja melihat hasil nilai kelulusan mereka. Seperti Lee, Chouji, dan Sai. Lalu Neji, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang baru datang setelah mereka mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing. Mereka bercanda heboh hingga menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswa lain. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Naruto, Kiba, Lee dan Chouji lah yang paling heboh diantara mereka. Karena saking hebohnya, mereka tidak menyadari pandangan sendu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada mereka semua terutama Ino yang terus menempel pada Sasuke seperti takut Sasuke akan pergi. Sikap Ino yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat hanya menanggapi candaan teman-temannya dengan senyuman saja. Tapi diantara mereka ada Gaara yang dari tadi memperhatikan sikap kedua sahabat baiknya itu sangat aneh. Dia merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres atau yang disembunyikan darinya. Dan dia curiga pada Sasuke kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Author apdet fic baru lagi nih. Padahal yang lainnya belum pada selesai. Tak apalah terserah author. Fic ini punya Latifa, tapi Retha yang ngetik.

Segini aja deh ocehan author. Harus selesaiin fic yang lain nih. Dan jangan lupa Review yah ….


	2. Chapter 2

KAU SELALU DI HATIKU

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing ® GaaIno sligh SasuIno

Genre : Friendship,Angst and Romance (mungkin dikit)

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Bahasa tidak baku*mungkin*,Abal,Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Ino, malam ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Sasuke pada Ino. Kini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Ino.

"Nanti malam aku ingin mengajak kau _dinner_. Kau bisa?"

"Tentu bisa." Jawab Ino bersemangat.

"Baik. Nanti jam tujuh aku jemput kau di rumah. Dan ini adalah acara kita berdua saja. Jangan ajak siapa-siapa. Baik pun itu Gaara sekali pun. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti jam tujuh kau kerumah ku dan aku tidak boleh mengajak siapa-siapa. Baiklah."

"Bagus. Nanti kau dandan yang cantik ya. Tapi jangan terlalu tebal dan norak. Tipis saja kau sudah cantik kok."

"Baiklah." Ino hanya tersipu di bilang seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Saseke hanya tersenyum dan mengusap puncuk kepala Ino dan mengajak untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

"Duh ingin pakai baju yang mana yah?" Kata Ino yang entah kepada siapa. Memang dia sekarang di kamarnya sedang sendiri, jadi siapa yang bisa di ajak ngomong olehnya.

"Tadi aku disuruh dandan yang cantik oleh Sasuke. kalau soal dandan sih gampang tapi bajunya yang mana biar nanti cocok." Kata Ino lagi yang sedang mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya.

"Ah yang ini saja deh. Kan Sasuke-_kun_ tidak suka baju yang norak dan terbuka." Kata Ino yang telah menemukan baju yang tepat untuknya. Dress imut selutut dengan bawah dan bagian tangannya mengembang seperti balon dan ada renda-renda bunga diujung bawahnya. Sebenarnya dress tersebut adalah hadiah ulang tahun Ino setahun yang lalu dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Mungkin Ino sudah lupa akan itu.

"_Hime_, Sasuke sudah dating. cepat." Kata ayah Ino-Inoichi- dari lantai bawah.

"Baik ayah. Suruh tunggu sebentar lagi." Ucap Ino setengah berteriak agar terdengar ke bawah. Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari ayahnya. Mungkin ayahnya sefdang menemui Sasuke dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam.

=0=0=0=0=0=

"Hai Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah lama menunggu ya? Maaf tadi aku kesulitan untuk mencari baju yang tepat." Kata Ino saat dia sudah berada di depan Sauke.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Hei tunggu. sepertinya baju ini adalah Hadiah dariku dan Gaara waktu ulang tahunmu tahun kemarin." Ucap Sasuke ketika meneliti penampilan Ino.

"Ohya? Kok aku tidak ingat ya?"

"Mungkin kau lupa."

"Hmm … mungkin.."

"Yasudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat. Paman, kami berangkat dulu ya." Ucap Sasuke kepada Inoichi.

"Ya. Hati-hati." Kata Inoichi. Ino dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Hei Gaara kau kenapa?" Tanya Temari Kakak pertama Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku berpikir kalau Sasuke sedang merahasiakan sesuatu.

"Merahasiakan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku sedang berpikir. Dari tadi di sekolah dia terus diam. Walaupun dia memang pendiam tapi kalau sudah dengan teman dekatnya dia tidak akan sediam tadi. Aku rasa seperti ada yang dia rahasiakan."

"Yah aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasuke jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana sikapnya dengan teman-teman dekatnya."

"Hn."

"Yasudah ayo makan malam Gaara. Jangan sampai nanti Kankurou marah kalau makanan buatannya itu sudah keburu dingin karena lama tidak di makan."

"Baiklah. Kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku ingin merapikan kamar dulu.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan di mana Ino?" Tanya Sasuke. Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah. Kita makan di café tempat biasa kita kumpul bersama saja ya?"

"Ya. Boleh juga. Tapi sayang tidak ada Gaara."

"Kan sudah ku bilang ini acara kita berdua saja."

"Ya aku tahu. Maaf deh."

"Memangnya semudah itu kau meminta maaf karena kau menyebutkan nama orang lain saat kita berdua kencan?"

"Eh, memangnya bagaimana?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Ya."

"Kau harus menuruti perintah ku."

"EH?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum yang mencurigakan mambuat Ino merinding karena senyuman itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pesan salad lalu tomatnya tolong dibanyakkan. terus minumannya jus tomat." Kata Sasuke pada pelayan. Kini mereka sudah berada di café.

"Baiklah." Kata pelayan tersebut lalu menulis pesanan Sasuke.

"Lalu anda nona?" Tanya pelayan tersebut pada Ino yang hanya bengong.

"Aku salad dan orange jus saja." Kata Ino.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu beberapa menit. Permisi." Ucap pelayan itu dan langsung kabur dari hadapan muda-mudi itu.

Lama Ino dan Sasuke saling diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi kediaman itu tak berkunjung lama saat sang pelayan membawakan makanan untuk mereka.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati." Seru pelayan tersebut sambil meletakkan makanan yang di pesan oleh Ino dan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang di tegur hanya mengangguk dan mengambil makanan masing-masing. Mereka makan dalam diam.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun_, kau mengajakku kencan tapi kau mendiamkan aku." Kata Ino yang membuka pembicaraan pertama.

"Oh jadi kau tidak ingin di diamkan?" Tanya Sasuke cengan nada yang terlewat polos.

"Ah kau ini Sasuke-_kun,_jangan bercanda dong. Memangnya siapa yang ingin di diamkan padahal dia itu yang diajak. Kau ini bodoh atau tolol sih?"

"Kau ini baru segini udah marah. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini bercanda, tapi kau tetap marah."

"Tapi kau menjawab pertanyaan ku keterlaluan Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Ino sambil cemberut.

"Hehehe. Yasudah maaf deh. Hei, nanti kau harus ikut aku ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Huh. Yasudah." Kata Ino pasrah. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

"Sekarang kau cepat habiskan makanan mu. Nanti keburu malam."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin membawa ku kesini Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Ino sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah. Makasih ya Sasuke-_kun._ Ini adalah kencan terbaik yang pernah kita lakukan semenjak kita pacaran. Sekarang ayo kita main." Kata Ino yang langsung menarik tangan Sasuke masuk kedalam tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya pasrah di seret oleh Ino.

Kini mereka sedang ada di taman bermain(anggap dufan). Dulu Ino selalu membujuk Sasuke untuk kesini. Tapi Sasuke selalu menolak dengan alasan dia tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai. Mengajak Gaara alasannya pun sama saja. Jadi kalau dia tempat itu pasti hanya dengan Sakura dan Ten-ten atau yang lain. Entah ada angina apa yang membuat Sasuke mengajak Ino ke tempat itu.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita main itu." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk permainan _Roller Coaster._

"Huh yasudah." Kata Sasuke yang bisa pasrah saja. Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

"Hei Gaara kau ingin pergi kemana?" Kata Temari yang sedang duduk santai di depan TV saat melihat Gaara membawa kunci motornya dan membawa jaket.

"Entahlah. Aku pun juga tidak tahu." Jawab Gaara.

"Lalu untuk apa kau pergi?" Tanya Kankurou yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Aku hanya _BT _di rumah. Makanya aku ingin keluar saja."

"Oh. Yasudah. Tapi nanti pulangnya jangan malam-malam ya." Kata Temari.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Ah senangnya. Ayo Sasuke-_kun _kita cari permainan yang lain." Kata Ino dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Ya salahkan Ino yang menyuruh Sasuke main _Roller Coaster_, karena Sasuke tidak suke dengan permainan itu.

.

.

.

_'Pergi kemana ya? kalau hanya berkeliling-keliling saja sih tidak seru.'_ Pikir Gaara. Kini dia sedang menaiki motornya yang berjalan-jalan mengilingi kota. Tapi saat berkeliling dia melewati taman bermain yang dulu dia pernah diajak Ino kesana. _'Ah aku kesana saja deh. Siapa tahu bisa hilangi BT.'_ Pikir Gaara dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Ayo dong Sasuke. Masa baru segitu sudah capek." Kata Ino.

"Ino, kita sudah main permainan lebih dari tiga berturut-turut dan tidak istirahat. Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

"Yah capek juga sih. Tapi aku kan jarang kesini denganmu. Jadi aku ingin puas dulu bermain dengan mu."

"Iya. Tapi setidaknya kita beli minum dulu saja."

"Huh, yasudah."

"Kau duduk disana. Aku yang beli minum." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kursi taman yang kosong.

lalu langsung meninggalkan Ino yang duduk sendiri di bangku taman tersebut.

.

.

.

_'Cukup ramai disini. Mungkin karena ini. Mungkin karena sudah malam jadi tidak begitu ramai karena orang pacaran_ _heh? Sedangkan aku tidak memiliki pacar atau pun tidak sedang jalan dengan perempuan. Seharusnya tadi aku bawa Temari saja biar gadis-gadis centil yang lirik-lirik tidak cekikikan. Hah … Sial'_ Pikir Gaara yang sudah berada di dalam taman bermain itu. Dia ingin segera berbalik dan segera pulang tapi matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Lalu dia mendekati gadis itu.

"Hei." Seru Gaara yang langsung menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Aaa…" Teriak gadis itu. Mungkin karena dia kaget.

"Hei, kau kaget?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Gaara? Kau buat kaget saja." Kata gadis itu setelah tahu kalau orang yang menepuk bahunya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hehehe. Maaf Ino. Lagian kau itu bengong saja. Kau sendirian kesini?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia mengharapkan Ino menjawab 'ya' dan dia akan berduaan dengan Ino.

"Tidak. Aku dengan Sasuke." Jawaban Ino membuat wajah Gaara yang tadi penuh senyuman langsung berubah datar.

"Oh. Lalu kemana dia?"

"Dia sedang beli minuman."

"Kenapa dia meninggalkan kau sendirian. Kan kalau ada orang yang jahat gimana?"

"Ya gapapa lah. Buktinya nggak ada orang jahat kan? malah ada kamu."

"Gaara? Kau kenapa ada disini?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Gaara secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh Sasuke. Aku hanya kebetulan lagi jalan-jalan aja." Jawab Gaara yang ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Oh begitu." Ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak senang ada Gaara saat dia sedang kencan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk ruang kosong disebelah Ino.

"Boleh-boleh saja kok." Ucap Ino.

Melihat Gaara yang duduk disebelah Ino, Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah masam. Sepertinya dia memang tidak mau acaranya dengan Ino ada yang menggangu.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun_, setelah ini kita naik bianglala itu yuk!" Kata Ino yang sedang menunjuk arena bianglala yang tidak jauh dari tempay mereka duduk.

"Hmm… boleh." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi ajak Gaara juga yah." Pinta Ino.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke terpaksa.

"Yey, Gaara nanti kau ikut dengan ku dan Sasuke-_kun_ naik bianglala itu ya." Kata Ino pada Gaara.

"Benarkah? Memangnya aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu, aku sudah biloang dengan Sasuke-_kun_, dan katanya boleh."

"Benar itu Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang hanya diam saja.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. _'Apa disana saja aku beritahu mereka? Ya, sebaiknya disana saja.'_

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_, kita naik sekarang saja." Kata Ino yang ternyata sudak berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang dia berikan kepada orang lain.

.

.

.

"Wah, bagusnya." Kagum Ino. Kini Ino,Sasuke dan Gaara sedang berada di puncak bianglala yang mereka naiki.

"Ya." Kata Saseke dan Gaara berbarengan.

"Kalian ini tidak asik. Masa' jawabnya singkat sekali.

"Yah, kan kami bingung mau jawab apa. Tapi memang benar kok dari sini pemandangannya bagus. Benar kan Sasuke?" Kata Gaara yang langsung melihat Sasuke.

"Eh, ya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Dari tadi kau diam saja." Kata Gaara yang bingung akan sikap Sasuke.

"Iya kau kenapa sih Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada kami. Bilang yang jujur kalau ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami kan?" Tanya Gaara yang menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong pada kalian. Baiklah. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian." Sasuke menarik napas sejenak dan melanjutkan. "Besok aku sudah harus pergi ke London. Keluargaku pindah kesana untuk sementara. Jadi aku pun harus ikut. Maaf baru memberitahu kalian sekarang. Karena aku takut kalian akan marah karena aku juga tidak akan sekolah bersama kalian lagi. Maaf." Kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Lirih Ino.

"Maaf Ino. Aku bukan bermaksud menyakitimu, tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau nanti marah padaku." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau akan kembali kan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tentu."

"Kau berangkat besok? Jam berapa?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Besok jam sepuluh pagi. Aku harap kalian datang ke bandara." Kata Sasuke.

"Kami akan datang Sasuke-_kun_. Benar kan Gaara? Seru Ino. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hei kita sudah berada di bawah. Ayo kita turun lalu pulang sudah malam." Kata Sasuke yang turun dari bianglala sambil menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Ya." Kata Ino dan Gaara berbarengan. Sekarang mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi Sasuke harus mengantarkan Ino.

.

.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya Ino. Maaf aku baru memberi tahu mu soal yang tadi sekarang." Kata Sasuke saat dia dan Ino sudah sampai di depan rumah mewah Ino.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_, daripada kau tidak memberi tahu ku. Aku malah akan sangat kecewa padamu." Ucap Ino sambil memegang pipi Sasuke.

"Baiklah sudah malam Ino kau masuk lalu kau tidur ya." Sasuke mengambil tangan Ino yan berda di pipinya lalu mencium tangan itu.

"Ya." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Saat Ino ingin melangkah memasuki rumahnya tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke dan membuat dia menabrak dada Sasuke.

"Ino, aku sayang padamu. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap lembut mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Ino yang membalas tatapan lembut Sasuke. Lama-kelamaan kedua wajah yang dekat itu semakin dekat dan dekat hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Ino dan Ino pun membalasnya. Mereka terus berciuman lama jika membutuhkan oksigen melepaskan sebentar lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Karena asik dengan ciuman mereka, mereka tidak mengetahui kalau dari tadi ada yang memerhatikan mereka dengan menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Kalian memang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Sasuke, Ino. Aku terlalu berharap untuk mendapatkan hati mu Ino. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin akan mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintaimu. Yang aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih." Gumam orang itu yang langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino tetap asik dengan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Tadinya mau aku buat dua chp aja. Tapi karena adanya ide baru yang masuk ke otakku membuat cerita ini menjadi tiga chp. Maaf karena aku sudah menulis di summary dengan Twoshoot. Tapi nanti aku bakalan ganti jadi Threeshoot. Makasih bagi yang udah Review kemarin. Aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kalian udah mau baca dan Review cerita GJ aku walaupun sedikit. Baiklah tolong buat aku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dengan meng-klik kolom yang bertuliskan Review.


	3. Chapter 3

KAU SELALU DI HATIKU

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing ® GaaIno sligh SasuIno

Genre : Friendship,Angst and Romance (mungkin dikit)

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Bahasa tidak baku*mungkin*,Abal, Typo,

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Bandara Internasional Konoha

"Aku pergi dulu Ino. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Ino.

"Ya. Kau juga baik-baik disana." Kata Ino tersenyum.

"Gaara aku pergi dulu. Jaga Ino ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk di bangku kayu yang berada di belakang Ino.

"Pasti." Kata Gaara yang langsung berdiri. Lalu keduanya pun berpelukan.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Gaara setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tiga tahun lagi aku pulang. Tunggu aku ya." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti." Ucap Ino dan Gaara bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka bertiga saling tertawa.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Ino-_chan_, Gaara-_kun_, kita pergi dulu ya. Nanti kita akan kembali lagi kesini kok. Tunggu kami tiga tahun lagi ya." Ucap Mikoto-ibu Sasuke-yang menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya _baa-san_, kita pasti menunggu kalian sekeluarga kembali lagi ke Konoha." Ucap Ino yang memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Tanpa di sadari Sasuke dan Gaara tersipu melihat senyumannya.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu ya." Kata Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangan "Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupakan aku ya."Sasuke juga melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya yang hanya mendapatkan jawaban anggukan dari keduanya.

"Dia sudah pergi. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Gaara sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar. Tapi langkahnya berhenti karena Ino tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ino kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir dan langsung menghampiri Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing dan mual." kata Ino sambil memegang pelipis kepalanya.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau harus beristirahat."

"Baik-_hoek_." ucapan Ino terputus karena dia merasa kalau dia ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ino kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara yang menopang tubuh Ino yang hampir merosot kebawah.

"Gaara, antar aku ke toilet." kata Ino. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Gaara langsung menarik lembut tangan Ino menuju toilet yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Saat Ino sudah masuk kedalam toilet wanita, Gaara dapat mendengar suara orang yang sedang muntah.

"Gaara, kenapa aku mual sekali." kata Ino yng sudah keluar dari toilet.

"Mungkin kau hanya mabuk." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap Ino lembut.

"Mung-kin." Kata Ino melemah seiiring dengan tubuhnya yang merosot kebawah. Tapi sebelum tubuhnya jatuh menyentuh tanah, tangan kekar Gaara sudah memeluk pinggangnya menahan tubuh Ino.

"Ino kau kenapa? Ino." Seru Gaara panic karena mendapati Ino tidak sadarkan diri. Ya, Ino pingsan.

.

.

.

Didalam perjalanan menuju London Sasuke merasa gelisah. Entah karena apa yang pasti perasaannya tidak enak sekarang ini. Dia terus memikirkan Ino. Sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

_'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa saat aku tidak ada. Perasaanku tidak enak sekali.'_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya dok?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah saat melihat dokter yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang sedari tadi dia harapkan pintunya segera terbuka.

"Anda kerabat pasien?" Tanya Sang dokter.

"Bukan saya sahabatnya." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Maaf tapi saya tidak bisa memberi tahukan hasil pemeriksaan kami pada anda karena anda bukan salah satu dari keluarganya."

"Tapi dok, saya sudah sangat di percaya oleh keluarga pasien. Jadi biarkan saya mengetahuinya."

"Baiklah. Tapi anda harus bersama orang tuanya pergi ke ruangan saya nanti. Permisi." Ucap sang dokter yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan pemuda merah tersebut berdiri mematung di depan ruangan yang pintunya bertulis '_ICU_'.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang panjang yang diikat kuda.

"Keadaan anak anda sangat kritis. Kenapa baru sekarang dibawa kerumah sakit?" Ucap sang dokter sambil menatap kedua orang didepannya.

"Saya pun tidak tahu kalau anak saya sakit. Setiap hari dia biasa saja. Tidak seperti orang yang sakit. Tapi kenapa keadaannya kritis." kata pria tersebut sambil menunduk.

"Penyakitnya parah dan ini sudah stadium akhir. sebaiknya harus segera kita tangani." Ucap dokter tersebut.

"Memangnya apa penyakitnya dokter?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah.

"Penyakitnya adalah… Kanker otak stadium akhir." Ucap sang dokter yang mampu membuat kedua orang didepannya terbelalak kaget.

.

.

.

"Ino, cepat bangun. Buktikan kalau omongan dokter itu salah. Ayo cepat bangun." Ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang pasien. Pemuda tersebut memandangi wajah pasien tersebut yang memakai baju khusus pasien yang hidungnya tersambung dengan selang oksigen dan tangan yang di infuse. Dia menggenggam tangan pucat tersebut. Menciuminya dengan penuh perasaan. Berharap dengan cara begitu, pemilik tangan tersebut dapat bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada hasil. Terus dia genggam tangan tersebut menaruh kepalanya disamping tubuh lemah pasien tersebut. Dia tahan agar tidak ada air mata yang tumpah dari kelopak matanya.

"Kumohon bangun Ino, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya pemuda tersebut entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Matahari kini sudah menampakkan wajah cerianya pada dunia. Semua orang melewati pagi hari ini dengan senyuman dan canda tawa. pergi berlibur bersama keluarga berhubung karena sekarang adalah hari libur sekolah. Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda berambut merah yang kini sedang duduk menatap wajah cantik yang pucat dihadapannya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ino, bangunlah. Cepat bangun." Lirih pemuda tersebut-Gaara-. Tak lama setelah Gaara mengucapkan itu, terlihat jari-jari tangan Ino bergerak yang menandakan bahwa Ino telah sadar.

"Ino, Ino. Kau sadar?" Tanya Gaara saat di lihatnya Ino telah membuka matanya yang dari kemarin terpejam.

"Gaa-ra, Aku dimana?" Lirih Ino.

"Kau dirumah sakit Ino. Kau tidak apa-apa Ino?"

"Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Kau istirahat saja. Aku panggil dokter dulu." Ucap Gaara yang langsung keluar dari kamar ruangan Ino dirawat untuk memanggil dokter. Ino hanya mengangguk lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat setengah duduk.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan saya dok?" Tanya Ino saat dokter selesai memeriksa kondisinya.

"Kondisi anda masih lemah. Sebaiknya anda banyak beristirahat. Jangan pukirkan yang lain." Jawab dokter tersebut.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau boleh saya tahu. Apa penyakit saya dok?" Tanya Ino-lagi-.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda. Permisi." Kata Doter itu dan langsung keluar ruangan.

"Gaara. Sebenarnya apa penyakitku? Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali dan mual?" Tanya Ino pada Gaara yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Ynag penting sekarang kau harus istirahat lalu makan yang teratur agar kau cepat sembuh." Jawab Gaara yang mengambil duduk di sisi ranjang berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Huh… aku kan hanya ingin tahu." Kata Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ngambek begitu. Jadi jelek tahu." kata Gaara terkekeh.

"Huh." dengus Ino yang kemudian tersenyum membuat Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Gaara. Apa-apaan kau ini. Rambutku kan jadi berantakan."

"Kau sih lucu. Yasudah sini aku rapikan." ucap Gaara sambil merapikan rambut Ino.

"Arrg Gaara. Kau bukanya merapikan malah membuat semakin berantakkan." Geram Ino dan menepis tangan Gaara yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hahaha… Ino, Ino. Siapa bilang aku membuat makin berantakan. Kalau aku buat berantakkan tuh kayak gini." kata Gaara yang malah mengacak-acak rambut Ino.

"Gaara… awas kau." Geram Ino.

"Ino-_chan_, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang dari depan pintu.

"_Tou-san_," ucap Ino saat dilihatnya ayahnya masuk dengan wajah cerianya.

"Ino-_chan_, akhirnya kau siuman juga. Kau tidak apa-apa kan _Hime_?" Tanya Inoichi yang melihat anaknya seperti biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Ino_-chan_, kenapa rambutmu berantakkan sekali?"

"Oh ini gara-gara si panda jelek ini_ tou-san_. Dia mengacak-acak rambut ku." Jawab Ino sambil menunjuk Gaara yang masih duduk disisi ranjang.

"Hei jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya Barbie-sok-imut." kata Gaara yang terlihat menahan tawa.

"Huh… dasar panda jelek."

"Hahaha… dasar kau ini Barbie-sok-imut."

Inoichi hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap anak semata wayangnya dengan sahabatnya yang berambut merah ini. Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa. Hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia untuk mereka bertiga. Akankah ada hari yang seperti ini lagi untuk mereka?

.

.

.

"Hey Ino. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Gaara saat dia sudah sampai di kamar rawat Ino.

"Sudah." Jawa Ino singkat.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Gaara-lagi.

"Belum. Kau mau suapi aku Gaara?"

"Tentu. Sini mana makanannya?"

"Tuh diatas meja." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk meja yang berada tak jauh dari Gaara.

"Oke. Sini ak…" Kata Gaara sambil menyuapi bubur ke mulut Ino.

_Selesai makan_

"Ohya Ino. Aku bawakan kau mawar ungu kesukaanmu.. Ini." kata Gaara sambil memberi Ino bunga ala pangeran yang berlutut pada putrid. Kalau Gaara berlutut di bawat ranjang Ino.

"Thanks Gaara. Kau sahabat yang baik." Kata Ino sambil mengambil bunga mawar tersebut dari tangan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Ino hanya tersenyum kecut. 'Kau masih menganggapku sahabat Ino?' Batin Gaara.

_Malam hari_

"Huh Ino. Kau sudah tidur saja. Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya." kata Gaara sambil menatap wajah Ino yang sedang tertidur. Lama-kelamaan tanganya mengusap lembut kepala Ino. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Ino. Perlahan ditekan bibirnya ke bibir Ino. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Tak lama kemudian dilepaskannya kontak bibir itu. Dipandanginya lagi wajah cantik didepannya yang masih tertidur itu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh Ino. _Aishiteru_." ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat tersebut.

Perlahan mata yang tertutup itu terbuka. Menampakkan _aquamarine_ yang dipenuhi air mata. Perlahan pemilik mata tersebut duduk dan mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya yang biasa dia berikan ke dokter jika butuh apa-apa. Pelan-pelan dia menuliskan sesuatu sambil terus meneteskan air matanya hingga membasahi kertas yang ada dibawahnya.

.

.

.

"Saya beli mawar ungu itu. Buat menjadi rangkaian bunga yang bagus ya." kata Gaara pada pemilik toko bunga yang sedang dia datangi itu. Dia tidak ingin beli bunga di toko bunga milik Ino. Karena akhirnya bunga itu akan menjadi milik Ino juga.

"Baik." Kata pemilik toko bunga itu.

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan santai di lorong rumah sakit tempat Ino di rawat. Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Memikitkan itu hati Gaara seperti di tusuk-tusuk. Semalam saat pulang dari rumah sakit, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak dan dalam perjalanan kemarin motornya hampir menabrak kucing. Sampai sekarang pun perasaannya tidak enak. Dadanya seakan sakit sekali. Saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat Ino, dia dibuat terkejut karena dia melihat Inoichi-ayah Ino- sedang duduk dengan kepala menunduk dan terlihat oleh matanya kalau ada setetes air yang jatuh dari matanya dan bahunya berguncang. Segera dia mesuk dan menghampiri Inoichi.

"Paman, paman ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ino, dia…" Perkataan Inoichi terputus karena isak tangisnya yang pelan. Tanpa menunggu waktu dia melihat keranjang Ino dan matanya membulat melihat bahwa tubuh sahabatnya itu tertutup oleh kain berwarna putih. Dia hampiri tubuh itu. Membuka kain penutup itu sebagian hanya sebatas leher saja.

"Ino, Ino, bangun Ino. Kau bercanda kan? Hei Ino ini tidak lucu. Hei bangun Ino. Ino!" Teriak Gaara sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa yang ada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Ino, bangun kau masih hidup. Ino." Bisik Gaara lembut ditelinga Ino. Berharap dengan cara itu dapat membangunkan gadis dipelukannya itu.

"Ino. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kita harus menunggu Sasuke tiga tahun lagi. Kau harus bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi Ino. Kumohon bangun Ino. Kumohon." ucap Gaara yang memeluk Ino lebih erat dan meneteskan air mata yang tak ingin dia keluarkan.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Ini. surat dari Ino. Sebelum dia pergi tadi, dia menitipkan pada paman agar diberikan padamu." ucap Inoichi sambil mengusap lembut punggung Gaara dan memberikan sepucuk surat yang depan amplopnya bertuliskan 'To: Gaara'. Gaara mengambil surat tersebut dan langsung membacanya.

_Dear Gaara._

_ Sudah lama kita bersahabat. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur padaku? Aku tahu kalau kau selama ini menyukaiku. Kau berharap agar kita memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Dulu kukira pemikiranku salah. Tapi, saat tadi malam sebelum kau pulang kau mengatakan 'aishiteru' padaku yang sedang tertidur. Munkin di matamu aku sedang tidur. Tapi aku hanya berpura-pura tidur. Sungguh aku kecewa karena kau tidak jujur padaku. Tapi aku sangat senang selama berada disampingmu. Kau selalu berbeda saat denganku. Kau bersikap hangat, lembut, dan membuat hatiku nyaman. Memikirkannya pun aku sangat senang. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Maaf. Tapi kau tetap menjadi nomor satu dihati ku. Kau Sahabat yang mampu mengalahkan segalanya dihati ku. Sasuke bahkan kalah denganmu. Mungkin kau kalah dalam percintaan dengan Sasuke. Tapi kau tidak pernah kalah dalam soal persahabatan. Aku sangat beruntung dapat bersahabat denganmu. Karena aku tahu, pasti jarang ada yang dapat berteman itu kan galak. Ohya panda jelek. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya saat aku tidak ada. Aku ingin kau segera mempunyai pengganti ku. Sampaikan salam ku pada Sasuke jika dia sudah kembali nanti. Katakan padanya kalu aku sangat mencintainya. Gaara, ku ingin kau janji jangan menangis saat aku pergi. Jika kau nangis kau akan tambah jelek nanti. Hilangkan penyakit insom mu itu. Sampai sini saja suratku. Jangan dihilangkan saja sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku. Aku menyayangimu. Sayonara._

_Sahabatmu_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Perlahan-lahan air mata yang keluar dari kelopak mata Gaara semakin deras. Dipandanginya lagi wajah cantik pucat yang tidak bernyawa sedang berbaring lemas dihadapannya. Dia peluk tubuh itu. Dia lupakan soal janji yang tak boleh menangis tadi. Dia tumpahkan airmatanya di tubuh gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"INO TIDAK!" Teriaknya yang menggema di kamar rawat tersebut. "Ino, bangun Ino. Kumohon." Pintanya. Mungkin dia tahu kalau itu tidak berguna sekarang. Tapi tetap dia lakukan. Hanya menangis dan meminta yang tak ada gunanya dia lakukan.

"Maaf. Mayatnya harus dibawa kekamar mayat." ujar seorang suster yang langsung menutup kembali kain putih tersebut dan langsung membawa mayat Ino. Gaara hanya dapat terduduk lesu dan menangis. Dia tidak rela. Sungguh tidak rela kalau gadis yang sangat dicintainya pergi darinya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Mawar ungu yang seharusnya berada didalam vas bunga berisi air dingin kini berada di atas gundukan tanah. Memang tidak cocok dengan suasana yang berada di area pemakaman ini. Tapi memang sudah terlanjur di beli Gaara jadi biarlah mawar ungu tersebut yang menghiasi makam seorang Yamanaka Ino. Gadis cantik dan periang.

"Ino, ini bunga mawar ungu kesukaanmu. Aku bawakan lagi. Salammu untuk Sasuke akan aku sampaikan jika dia kembali nanti. Semoga kau senang disana. Aku menyayangimu." ucap Gaara sambil mengelus nisan makam itu. "Aku pulang dulu. jaga baik-baik dirimu. Bye." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

_Tiga tahun kemudian_

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang beranjak dewasa berwajah tampan memasuki area pemakaman umum dengan menbawa serangkaian bunga mawar ungu. Berjalan tenang menuju makam yang berada di tengah-tengah makam yang lain. Duduk disamping makam tersebut tersenyum tipis seakan itu adalah orang yang dia kunjungi. Menundukkan kepala untuk berdoa lalu mengelus nisan makam tersebut.

"Hei Ino, sudah tiga tahun kau pergi dari kehidupan kita semua. Pertama-tama aku sangat kehilanganmu. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk terbiasa. Akhirnya bisa walaupun kau tidak akan pernah aku lupakan." ucap pemuda itu. "Ohya, kau tahu Ino. Aku bawakan kau bunga mawar ungu untukmu lagi lho. Bunga ini aku beli di toko bunga milik ayahmu. Tentang ayahmu, dia dulu juga sama sepertiku. Sangat tidak rela. Tapi sekarang dia sudah seperyi dulu. Walau kadang aku sering melihatnya memandang fotomu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kepergianmu banyak membuat orang sedih. Sasuke belum kembali. Mungkin nanti dia akan kembali. Saat kau pergi, aku memberitahunya. Kau tahu reaksinya? Dia sangat terkejut dan aku mendengar isak tangisnya. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya, karena aku memberitahunya lewat telpon." Jeda sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Hari ini aku lulus SMA. Teman-teman yang lain pada ingin berpesta. Tapi aku menolak untuk bertemu dengan mu. Aku juga mendapat sepuluh besar nilai tertinggi seperti di SMP dulu. Sekarang banyak yang berubah setelah kau pergi. Sakura kini sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto. Hinata dengan Kiba. Ten-ten dengan Neji. Dan aku? Tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu." Menarik napas lagi. "Ada adik kelas ku yang berani menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau tahu apa jawabanku? Aku menolaknya. Aku mengatakan kalau aku masih belum melupakan cinta pertamaku. Egois kah aku? Mungkin. Maafkan aku Ino yang tak bisa menepati janji untuk tidak menangis saat kau pergi. Tapi aku menangis. Untuk dapat mendapatkan penggantimu dam melupakanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Maaf." Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya. tak berani menatap nisan makam di depannya. Seakan-akan dia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya.

"Gaara?" Panggil seseorang dari samping.

"Sasuke?" kata pemuda itu-Gaara- tak percaya.

"Kau kesini Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke yang duduk di sisi makam yang lain berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Ya. Kau sudah kembali Sasuke?" Bukannya menjawab, malah membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Aku baru sampai." Jawab Sasuke. Dia meletakkan bunga mawar ungu yang dia bawa bersebelahan dengan bunga yang dibawa Gaara. Lalu memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sedang berdoa.

_'Dia membawa bunga yang sama dengan ku.'_ Batin Gaara.

"Maafkan aku Ino. Saat kau sakit aku tidak ada disamping mu." kata Sasuke sambil memandang nisan yang bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Ino'.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan bunga kesukaannya. Hmm Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu aku tidak lupa. Aku… sangat mencintainya."ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kalian memang serasi. Saat dia pergi, dia menitipkan surat pada paman Inoichi untukku. disurat itu. Aku disuruh menyampaikan salamnya padamu. Dan dia sangat… mencintaimu." ucap Gaara sambil memandang nisan Ino.

"Aku tahu. Apa penyakitnya Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga memandang nisan Gaara.

"Kanker otak. Aku kaget saat dokter bilang begitu. Padahal dia itu sehat-sehat saja. Setelah mengantarkan mu ke bandara dia mual dan pingsan."

"Pantas saja perasaanku tidak tenang saat berangkat ke London. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke Jepang. Tapi aku tidak bisa." ucap Sasuke. Hening sejenak.

"Ino."

"Ino."

Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan sambil memegang nisan Ino. Kemudian mereka berpandangan tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa menyadari keadaan mereka. Lalu mereka mengusap nisan tersebut. Tanpa mereka ketahui. Ada tangan halus transparan memegang tangan mereka. Tangan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Kita pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan kita akan kesini bersama lagi. Sampai jumpa." ucap keduanya berbarengan lagi. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan sambil tertawa.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Sangat baik."

Pembicaraan yang seharusnya pada sahabat saat bertemu kembali. Dan di balik nisan yang mereka pandangi dari tadi, ada sesosok malaikat kecil yang cantik tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen kalo endingnya ngaco kayak gini.

Thanks buat yang udah Review.

Chapter 1: RethaSeiei, el cierto, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

Chapter 2 : Yamanaka Chika, Agusthya, cheeseappleberry

Thanks juga buat Silent Reader. Maaf kata-kataku gak banyak disni. Tapi hanya satu kata yang penting buat kalian.

Review Pliss…

-Chan~


End file.
